


Wing Distraction - Kinktober Day Two (Quefish)

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Bathing/Washing, First Kiss, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wings, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Aziraphale needs a few days to himself.Having been far too long since the lasttime he preened his wings, he leaves amessage for Crowley, and heads for theSouth Downs.Quefish's prompts for Ineffable Kinktober - Thank you!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	Wing Distraction - Kinktober Day Two (Quefish)

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW - Kinktober Ques by Quefish

**Wing Distraction - Kinktober 2**

**[PLAYLIST FOR KINKTOBER - CLICK for Music](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi7Cr_Ag0P6U1ImVRB3S6UTx) **

Aziraphale was going to take a few days away from the shop; he needed a break from the humans, taking care of a few angellic things. Calling Crowley at home, there was no answer; Aziraphale wasn't all that surprised; he just figured that Crowley was sleeping; he did love to sleep. So Aziraphale left a message saying he'd be out of town for a few days.

Hanging up, Aziraphale gathered the belongings he needed, and with a snap of his fingers, he left the shop. Arriving at his desired location, a little cottage in the South Downs, it was very much Aziraphale; he had owned it for years, everything was adjusted for what he needed to.

As he walked in, books lined the wall on the far end of the living room, a couch, chairs, he didn't like change having made a replica of his shop. The cottage had a kitchen, two bedrooms, a living room, an eat-in kitchen area, his library, a star viewing room, and yes, if one was to walk in, it seemed far more prominent on the inside than it was on the outside.

One of Aziraphale's favorite things was the tub. It was overly broad, large enough to fill with water and open his wings, wings that were far larger than most given his status, being as humble as he was, he didn't show their full size. Cleaning them was needed as more often than not, he would forget, and they would somehow collect dust. He had opened them a few days prior and coughed at the dust cloud that came off them.

Aziraphale put everything away, lined the tub with gentle soaps and oils, lit the fireplaces, and started to fill the tub. Preening was one of the few things that Aziraphale actually liked doing; it wasn't often that his wings were touched, and this was one of them, a treat more or less.

Crowley woke to hear the phone ringing, but he didn't want to move; figuring it was his angel, he would call him back in a few minutes. Rolling over as he heard that angellic voice singing through flat, he listened.

"Hello, Crowley? I hate this thing-a-ma-bob, but I thought I would inform you that I will be stepping out for a few days, my dear. I will be back in seventy-two hours."

Crowley chuckled, hearing his angel asking if he was the machine, one day, Aziraphale would get it, but it was an adorable and innocent thing Aziraphale did for now. Rushing to the phone after hearing that Aziraphale was going to be gone for three days. Missing the phone before Aziraphale had hung up, Crowley mumbled some curses, give or take a few. Playing the voice recording again, Crowley growled lightly. Where did his angel go? That would have been a nice piece of information.

What if he got in trouble? He was always getting into trouble; what if hell came back for him. So many what-ifs ran through Crowley's head, all of which he knew that a Principality wouldn't really have an issue with. Still, Aziraphale was far too soft for such things, and he wasn't about to admit that Aziraphale hadn't gotten into anything in decades. Crowley liked feeling needed by his angel...

Crowley snapped and was dressed, hair perfectly coiffed, jacket pulled on, hopped into his beloved Bently, and drove to Aziraphale's shop. Calling him on his cell phone, no one answered at the shop. Crowley tried to pull his panic back in; the last time Aziraphale hadn't answered, he had lost him to fire and watched his shop burn to the ground around him.

Pulling up, Crowley smiled, no smoke, no fire, but it was dark, the blinds were closed, there was a note tacked to the inside glass.

"The shop will be closed for the next seventy-two hours. No, it won't be opening before that, or possibly after that, no, I will not answering telephone calls; no, the books are not for sale while I am away. Good day."

Crowley shook his head laughing at the rather overly prim but passively aggressive note that Aziraphale had written. Crowley snapped to unlock the doors, but nothing happened, trying again, still nothing. As much as Aziraphale wouldn't admit to it, but the shop was just as sentient as Crowley's car, how could it not, hundreds of years with supernatural beings spewing miracles here and there.

Sighing, Crowley looked around, making sure no one was around; looking at the shop, he cleared his throat.

"Let me in."

Still nothing, Crowley could swear he could feel the shop smirking at him.

"Let me in......please."

Better, the lock opened.

"Ya, know you can be just as bad as the angel."

Crowley felt the shift throughout the store. Crowley searched around for a bit, seeing nothing to help him locate Aziraphale. He knew he could reach through the nether to feel where he was, but they had both agreed on not doing that; it gave Heaven and Hell a chance to find them as well; seeing how they could switch places, it would be rather obvious there.

"This is stupid, but, Hey, bookshop? Do you know where he went?"

Crowley heard the rustling of books, then pages flipping. Turning to look towards the noises, Crowley watched as a book was floated to him, opened to the South Downs, a piece of paper floated to the floor. Looking as it fluttered down, Crowley grabbed it. It was a fragile parchment. A single circle was on it.

Crowley stuck it back in the book, going to close it, he saw that the circle was around a particular place on the map.

"Oh, you have to be kidding, angel, won't even make a mark in your books."

The book closed as soon as Crowley had his answer. Watching it fly back to its proper place, the shop shook. Reminding Crowley of how he would fluff out his wings at times.

"Thanks."

Snapping his fingers, Crowley found himself in front of a small cottage. There was nothing around it, he figured for miles, reaching out he could feel the barrier around it, blinding humans to whatever was going on inside.

Whatever barriers Aziraphale would put up, Crowley found that he always left it open for him to slide in. Grinning, Crowley walked closer, just as he thought, he was able to walk right through.

"How long have you had this Aziraphale? What are you doing here, and why have I never been here?"

Crowley quietly walked in, looking around, he felt at home; it was merely the bookshop in a different form, far more room than needed. The ceilings were higher, the rooms more open, doorways that were far too wide. Crowley blinked at all the oddities that this cottage had.

Listening, Crowley heard water splashing in the background, an archway against a far wall in between two bookcases, the sound drew him in. Standing off to the side of the archway, Crowley leaned and peeked in. Involuntarily Crowley's jaw all but hit the floor. He watched for a moment seeing Aziraphale's full expanse of wings.

Aziraphale was rinsing his wings off, another washing through each individual feather would have them pristine. Oiling them was the hardest to do alone, but he'd always managed. Crowley had never seen Aziraphale's full wings, let alone touch them, or even think that Aziraphale had to preen his as well.

Crowley started to feel rather pervy standing peeking in; he was all for voyeurism as it was, but somehow doing that to an angel really felt wrong, especially this angel.

"Aziraphale?"

Crowley called from the bookcase; he heard the gasp and the snap as wings disappeared. Stepping out from the bookcase, Crowley stood there as his angel had stood, facing the door, entirely without attire. Both looked just as shocked as the other. Crowley couldn't move, his feet were cemented to the floor, Aziraphale tried to cover his bits and bobs but was failing miserably.

Crowley looked from Aziraphales wet curls slowly down his body, stopping for a moment too long just past his waist. Aziraphale cleared his throat, pulling Crowleys eyes back to his face, smiling as Crowley saw the full blush that graced a face he absolutely loved.

"Soooo, what are you up too?"

"I well, umm, needed a few days away from the shop, yes, rather."

Aziraphale stood there, Crowley was the first to step closer to Aziraphale who watched. What on earth was his demon doing? He watched as a few more steps moved Crowley closer to him. Finally stopping at the edge of the tub, Aziraphale grinned.

"Fuck it..."

Reaching up, Aziraphale grabbed Crowley by his silver necktie, pulling him into the tub. Crowley was shocked but went more than willingly, lips slid past the other, pulling back Crowley looked at Aziraphale, those eyes wanted him, tilting his head down, Crowley met with Aziraphales lips as he tilted his head up.

It wasn't a kiss that took its time. It was frantic, six thousand years of desperate, it wasn't easy, it was all-devouring. Aziraphale matched the intensity of his demon, a temptation demon who, for six thousand years, denied himself the temptation that was currently naked and kissing him.

Crowley heard the snap and then felt cool air blow over his backside; a gasp quickly left him, breaking the kiss he looked down at his very naked form. Holy shit, this was not what Crowley expected for today; then again, this was not what he expected ever. Feeling Aziraphale's hands slide his hands into his hair, Aziraphale pulled him back into the kiss.

Crowley caught sight of the bedroom; it was the immense bed that was in there. Debating whether he should try and move his angel in that direction, he felt Aziraphale roll his body, rubbing them together, dragging a growling moan from Crowley. That roll alone, the fact that Aziraphale was hard for him, made up his mind.

"The bed it is..."

Aziraphale grinned without a second more, without having to ask, Aziraphale started to walk towards the bed in the far room. It was challenging to get there when one is all over the other, never breaking the kiss, Crowley felt his knees hit the bed. There was no way that Aziraphale was going to be able to beat a temptation demon at this.

He had wanted to touch Aziraphale, feel him, taste him, fuck him into oblivion. With a twist of his serpentine body, Aziraphale hit the bed face down, grinning, hearing Aziraphale make a surprised but needy noise. Leaning over him, Crowley licked his way up Aziraphale spine, biting him on his neck, definitely leaving marks. Crowley wanted to leave proof that he was there, and no one else was, that the angel was finally his in every way.

Crowley reached for a pillow, sliding it under Aziraphale, letting his hands run all over Aziraphale, loving every moan, every gasp, every sound his angel made was tempting Crowley even more. Desire flowed off of him; he couldn't help it; it was the way he was made. Aziraphale gasped with every wave of want, need, that covered and wrapped around his form.

Kneeling behind Aziraphale, Crowley used his tongue, pressing against the ass that was pulled up for him. Teasing Aziraphale's entrance with his tongue, sliding a single finger into Crowley, he felt Aziraphale tense, slowing, letting him adjust, another, followed, using his tongue in conjunction with the slow thrusts into his angel. Feeling Aziraphale relax around him, Crowley nipped and bit Aziraphale's cheeks, rather wantonly.

"Please, Crowley, I can't, please.."

Crowley was more than happy to oblige his angel; this was one thing he had dreamt of time and time again, yet here was his angel pleading for him. Adjusting his angle, Crowley slowly pushed in; dear god Aziraphale felt around his cock then he imagined. Settling inside Aziraphale, he waited.

Aziraphale was the first to move, pushing back against Crowley, taking him deeper than he was.

"Fuck angel..."

Crowley slid out to the tip, pressing himself back in, running his hands over Aziraphales back. Without meaning, the roll of his hips stuttered, a moan pulling his attention back. Still, his fingers danced over where he had seen Aziraphale's wings, touching a Principality's wings, he had never done, Crowley never had the option, wondering if he did now.

Aziraphale felt the change the way Crowley was moving; it slowed, almost to a stop. Waiting to see why Crowley didn't seem interested anymore, he felt the dance of Crowley's fingers over his back. Catching his breath on the air, he didn't need Aziraphale looked back at Crowley. His eyes were staring at his back, not moving, even if Aziraphale pressed back into Crowley.

"My dear, is everything alright?"

"Hmmm? Oh fuck...sorry Angel, I just.."

Aziraphale found this rather amusing; he put two and two together, Crowley had been in the house. He had seen where he came from behind the bookcase, Aziraphale figured, he had seen his wings in all their glory, and that was what Crowley wanted, his wings.

Pulling forward and pushing back grabbed Crowley's attention, but only for a moment, he wanted, possibly needed Aziraphale to let go with him. Without question, Aziraphale let his wings unfurl fully into the space. Crowley gasped, looking from tip to tip of Aziraphale's wings. Reaching out to touch them, cautiously his fingers carded through the pure white feathers.

Aziraphale shivered; it had been a long, long time since anyone touched his wings; and never like this. If you had told Aziraphale that a demon would be touching his wings, he wouldn't have believed you, but here they were. A feral growl left Crowley, his fingers sliding down the feathers to Aziraphale's back, grabbing his hips, Crowley smirked, pushing himself deep within his angel...


End file.
